At Last
by MissNikki13
Summary: Takes place from 2X09 on. Will and Emma find a new journey. Fluffy and awesome. This story isn't about sex and angsty tormented romance but about how two friends can find themselves in love and create a new life together. I love glee but this is how I imagine Wemma if they got together in season 2. Wemma Shippers for the win!
1. New and Lovely

**AN: So, I love wemma. Really I only watch glee for wemma. I got this idea when re watching season 2, I hate that Emma gets married to Carl and I think it is weird that Will spends Christmas with the glee kids (Sue is right, he needs more adult friends) so this is my re write of the end of episode 2X09 and beyond. There will be glee clubbers in this because let's face it the whole glee club ships wemma but mostly this will be Will and Emma. I also want to add that as I write this it has been a month since Cory passed so I dedicate this to all the gleeks and hope you are doing okay. **

Will's smile increased as he walked into his favorite redhead's office "hey" he said and she turned from her book shelf

"Hi! Oh wow is that it?" Emma said looking at the trophy

Will smiled "yeah, first place"

Emma couldn't help but smile back, she hadn't seen Will this happy in a while, and she felt partly responsible; "I am so proud of you Will"

They smiled at each other for a moment

"Well, we missed you" Will said kindly

Emma suddenly felt uneasy "I have to tell you something"

"Uh, okay" Will began to sit down but Emma stopped him

"Wait, don't sit, I mean you will probably want to leave and never talk to me when you hear this but you are like my best friend, and I know we haven't talked much but…"

"Emma! What is it?" Will stopped her mid rant. _She is so cute when she is frazzled_ he thought

"Well, um…. Carl…. He…. He proposed to me" Emma said

Will felt his heart stop for a moment

"And I said yes" Emma held up her left hand, a Asscher cut halo diamond (AN: thanks google) ring sat upon her ring finger.

Will stood silent, his heart broken, his eyes glazed over as the words echoed in his head. How could he let her get away, he knew in that moment he had been beaten

"Will…. Please say something" Emma could feel her own heart beat faster; she couldn't stand to see the man she once loved so much so broken

"Uh… I am happy for you…. You… I mean I meant it when I said you make a beautiful bride" Will managed a small smirk

Emma smiled sweetly

The bell rung

"I should go, my 1st period class can be a handful" Will grabbed the trophy and walked out of the office that once made him feel so safe

Emma sat in her chair, tears began to stream down her cheek _oh god, what have I done… no… no I love carl, carl is sweet and kind and he asked me to marry him and I said yes and oh god. _

Outside the office Quinn stood, she had arrived early to ask Ms. Pillsbury some questions about her second semester schedule, but when she saw Mr. Schue, she retreated and heard the whole conversation. Now she was late to math and completely sad for Mr. Schue. As the blonde made her way to class she passed the Spanish teachers class room and saw him sitting at his desk, talking to his students but not really there.

As the day rolled on Quinn informed her fellow glee clubbers of what she had seen; Sam felt bad and wanted to set Mr. Schue up with some women from his moms' book club. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt via cellphone wanted to help but felt helpless. Rachel thought a song would help. Puck and Mike said they would beat the crap out of Carl, Santana made a comment about a stripper and lastly Finn said something right; "Mr. Schue is the strongest guy I know. He will be okay, and knowing him, he won't just give up. I bet him and Ms. P end up together". The group nodded in agreement but quickly silenced when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys" He said, his mind still on Emma.

"Hey Mr. Schue" they all said

"We heard about Ms. P getting engaged to the finest dentist in town" Santana said

"Are you okay?" Rachel said sweetly, her mind was preoccupied with Finn but she really did care

"Look, we don't have to talk about that" Will said

"Are you sure?" Mike said

"Yeah… I am fine." Will gave the Asian boy a smile "Look, sectionals was great but now we have to focus on regionals. And I think we need to celebrate, so, Rachel you up for a solo"

Rachel deferred her solo to Mercedes and Tina who didn't think twice. The glee clubbers were quick to figure out a routine and headed to the auditorium.

Emma sat alone in her office, she had been hiding all day, down the hall she knew Will was at glee club and all she wanted to do was run and hug him but she couldn't and it hurt.

**Weeks later, it is Christmas time. Will eats lunch in his office to avoid Emma. (AN: not the same as in the show so yeah, Sue is not total grinchish) **

Emma hadn't seen him in weeks, but there he was, filling his coffee mug

"Hey" she said sweetly as he put the coffee pot back

"uh. Hi" he turned to sit at a table knowing he couldn't avoid her much longer

"I haven't really seen you much" Emma sat across from him, she tugged on the sleeves of her red top

"I have been really busy" Will lied, the truth was it was too painful for him to see her.

"Will." Emma said, looking into his eyes

"Em…. I just" he shook his head

"I am sorry Will." Emma said putting her hand on his

Will pulled back "don't be, I am fine"

At that moment Shannon Beiste walked in "alright everyone gather around, secret Santa time"

Will rolled his eyes and Emma made a big gesturing sigh

"Everyone picks a name and that's that. Then at the faculty party on Friday we exchange gifts"

Emma rushed to grab hers first to avoid germs _sue _It read in Shannon's scribble. Emma scrunched her nose and let others go

Will was the 7th person to grab a name, he prayed it was someone easy like Mr. Figgins or even the history teacher Mr. Blenzie who loved dogs but no, as Will opened his paper he saw it, the name that made his heart flutter, the name, so simple and sweet yet made Will feel so sad now _emma. P. _Will left the teacher lounge and walked towards his classroom _how am I supposed to do this? How can I just give her a gift? Damn it. I still love her. _His class didn't start for 10 minutes so Will sat his head down and let a tear fall to his desk.

Tina wasn't into spying, she was good at it because no one really noticed her but when she noticed Mr. Schue walking to his classroom clutching a small paper she couldn't help but wonder. As she entered his classroom 5 minutes early she noticed his eyes were red

"Hey Mr. Schue" she smiled taking her seat in the 3rd row

"Hey Tina, your early" he smiled

"Well, I uh… Mike sits with his football buddies on Monday's so I don't really like Lunch"

Will nodded "Well, I will be right back, I need to grab the papers from the choir room office" will left in a hurry

Tina looked around and then ran to his desk, she took the piece of paper and saw the name, _emma P._ written in sloppy writing. Tina was confused and as students began coming into the room she took the paper into her pocket and rushed to her seat.

As the students began to decorate the choir room Tina rushed to Quinn to show her the paper

"What do you think it means?" Rachel asked from behind them

"Maybe he just likes her name" Sam said blankly

"Oh I know! Maybe he is doing that thing where you make a wish and burn a paper, Booth and Brennan did that on Bones and then…" Artie ranted

"Okay no" Quinn intercepted

"Oh hey, maybe it is like a secret santa thing. I saw Mr. Falkner with the same kind of paper in English class" Mike said

"Of course!" Tina smiled at her boyfriend

"Poor Mr. Schue" Mercedes said softly

The glee club decided to stop thinking and decorate, they sang and laughed but no one could get the sight of poor Mr. Schue all sad and alone.

Will struggled to find a gift, finally he gave in and made his way to Dalton academy. Grabbing a visitors pass and being given crooked looks as he passed through the halls he sighed

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said surprised

"Hey Kurt" Will smiled and gave him a hug

"I'll see you later Kurt" Blaine said giving both Will and Kurt a wave

"Someone special?" Will questioned

"Maybe" Kurt smirked "so what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well… uh. I am sure you have heard about what happen with Ms. Pillsbury"

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look

"Well, I picked her for secret Santa and uh"

"Say no more" Kurt said "let's go to the mall" He grabbed his bag and led Mr. Schue out the door

As Kurt made his way home he couldn't help but feel bad for Will, the poor guy was alone, completely and totally and it was sad.

Kurt conferenced Tina and Mercedes and they all chatted about their glee club teacher; they knew they had to help

As Will walked down the hall he spotted Emma, she looked beautiful in a olive cardigan and grey skirt. She carried a beautifully wrapped package to the faculty room where the tree was set up

"Hey Em" Will said. He had to admit, he missed her. Not In a sexy way but in a friend way

Emma smiled at the sound of his voice and turned to see him wearing a Christmas colored sweater "Hi"

"Now that is a beautiful package" He smirked

"Thanks"

"I mean you did a great job." They walked together

"Well it's not like Sue will appreciate it" she said

"You picked Sue?" Will felt bad

"Yes. and who did you get?" she smiled as they turned into the lounge

"Can't tell you, Secret, remember?"

"I told you!"

"Well, that was your mistake" he joked

Emma laughed "Fine" she set the gift down "So, what are you doing for Christmas"

"Oh, I got big plans." He lied

"That's great" They walked together out of the office, passing Quinn, Tina and Mike who all exchanged looks and began to follow the pair close enough to listen

"You?" he asked

"Carl and I are just spending time at home, well his home… well ours… I mean I am moved in but it still feels like his" Emma was rambling again

Will physically winced at the name "oh, well good for you" They stopped outside the choir room, which was torn to shambled. The teachers stood in horror and as the three spies approached they were shocked too.

_As Wednesday and Thursday passed Will avoided Emma once again_

As the glee club walked back to the glee room Emma heard them talking quietly to each other

"So Mr. Schue, what are your Christmas plans?" Artie asked

"I uh… don't have any. My family is pretty crazy and honestly I just don't feel like being with them so I am just going to hang out"

"That's so sad" Tina said to Quinn who nodded

"You can spend Hanukah with me" Rachel said

"Thanks Rachel but I am fine" Will replied

Emma felt heartbroken for him, how could he spend the holiday alone.

Later that day

Emma walked into the darkened school, it was the annual faculty Christmas party and all she wanted was to see Will. _I love carl _she said to herself _will is my best friend. That is all. I don't love him anymore _she lied to herself. As she entered the choir room where the party was she saw the faculty spread about, Sue stood watch of the punch bowl, the math teachers sat in a corner and the history ones in another. Emma spotted Will, he wore a red vest over a white shirt, his green tie was slightly crooked which made Emma smile a little. Emma flattened her favorite red dress and walked towards him but was stopped by Figgens

"Okay present time!" Figgins said in a thick accent

The teachers opened their gifts alphabetically and chatted. Emma sat on a chair next to Ms. Pimbes, a sweet young science teacher who had just started in November.

"Emma Pillsbury" Figgens said handing her a beautifully wrapped gold package

"It matches your dress" Ms. Pimbes said and Emma smiled

She pulled out a beautiful silk scarf of a deep navy with white bows printed across it, she looked at the card _Emma, I know you love scarfs and so you always have some bows. ~Will _Emma looked up and into Will's eyes

Figgens began to move on but Emma and Will held each other's gaze

_Thank you, I love it _She mouthed and placed the scarf around her and tucked the card into her purse

Will smiled back _she looked beautiful as always _he thought

"Alright, Schue, you're up" Figgens handed him a red package

Will opened it and found a tie of music keys from a math teacher he didn't really know but Will thanked him and told him he couldn't wait to wear it. He looked to Emma who smirked and mouthed _nice tie _He scrunched his face at her and she let out a small laugh

"My turn" Sue said and took the package greedily from Figgens "oh it is from Emerson, thanks red"

Will and Emma shared another look

Sue accepted her gift kindly, or as kindly as Sue was capable

As the party came to an end Emma made her way to Will

"Thanks for the scarf, I love it" she smiled

"Good, it looks good" He smirked and took a step towards her as someone passed behind him

They stood staring into each other for a moment

"Get a room" sue said from across the room making everyone laugh

"So, uh marry Christmas" Emma said stepping away

"Yeah, I'll see you next year" Will said nervously

"Bye Will" Emma hugged him

He was shocked but wrapped his arms around her small frame taking a deep breath, she smelled of vanilla and hand sanitizer

She let go and left quickly, a tear rolling down her face _damn _she mumbled

**A few days later, the home of carl and emma (for now) **

Emma had been out doing some errands and came home at 8pm to a smell she could not stand, dairy, and as she entered the living room she was filled with horror

"Cccarl, whatttt is that…" Emma didn't even take her shoes and coat off

"Surprise!" he said "I picked this tree up this morning"

"Butttt, dirt and needles and.. oh god I need to vacuum" Emma was starting to break down

"Oh come on Emma it is just a tree"

"No. No it is not just a tree, it is a mess, oh we cannot have that, and is that eggnog?" she said

"Yes, here have some"

"Carl, I don't drink eggnog, and I can't handle this tree, I am sorry but"

"God Emma!" Carl shouted startling Emma "Stop being so fucking crazy!" he yelled

"Carl."

"No, listen" I put up with the numerous showers and the no sex and the brushing your teeth 16 times a day but I am sick of it"

"Carl I can't help it." Emma clutched her purse,

"Cut the crap Emma. It is all in your head. You are being stupid"

"Don't say that." Emma said loudly

"Well what do you want? I am so sick of this! I mean you are fucking nuts and I mean I love you but when the hell will this stop"

"I… I" Emma stuttered

"Oh and, you want to explain this!" Carl pulled the little card that had come with Emma's scarf

"What… where" Emma clutched her silk scarf, she had worn it almost every day

"I thought I said I didn't want you around him and he is giving you gifts!" Carl shouted

"Stop yelling. It was secret Santa"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Carl, Will is my friend"

"Give me that scarf" Carl stepped towards her

"No." Emma stepped away

"GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN BURN IT!" He grabbed her arm

"Let go of me" Emma scolded

"Emma, give me the scarf or I will rip it from your neck" Carl pulled her close

Emma hit him with her purse and ran for the door, she got in her car and without a second thought drove fast and away

Will knew the holidays would be hard, but he never imagined they would be this hard. Will sat alone on his couch, watching a television show he could care less about. When a knock came to the door, he checked the time _9:02pm _walking to the door he couldn't imagine who would be there

Emma stood in front of his door, tears streaming down her cheeks. After almost an half hour of crying in her car in the school parking lot she made her way to the one person who always made her feel safe

"Emma?" he questioned

"Hey. Um. Carl and I got into a huge fight and I am kind of… well scared and I know we aren't as close but you're my best friend Will, and I need you" Emma sobbed

Will took her into his arms; shutting the door behind them he led her to the couch

She cried in his arms for a while, letting him rub her back

Emma pulled away and was met by a sympathetic smile "Thank You" she said

"Emma, what happen?" Will handed her some Kleenex

Emma told Will about the fight and he sat in shock

"I'll kill him. Did he hurt you? That is not okay Emma" Will was getting worked up

"No, Will. I am okay." Emma took his hands "I am okay now"

"Emma."

"Yeah"

"I lied"

"What"

"I am spending Christmas alone" Will looked into her big eyes

"I lied too"

"What?"

"To myself Will…. I think… oh god" Emma put a hand to her mouth

Will hugged her tightly

"It is going to be okay Em. We are going to be okay"

After a while Emma's stomach growled

"Oh gosh, I haven't eaten since noon"

"I'll make you something"

"No Will."

"Yes." Will insisted and took her hand

"I know you don't eat dairy or red meat but I made myself some rich, chicken and veggies for dinner and have extra, if that is okay with you" Will smiled

Emma was impressed that he remembered that "yeah, thanks"

The two sat across from each other in the dining room

"Man, I can't believe this is my second Christmas being separated from Terri" Will said as Emma ate her food

"Last year must have been hard…." Emma said softly

"Yeah. I went to my parents and I have to explain over and over and over to my whole family what happen. By the end I wasn't sure who I hated more. Terri or my family"

Emma laughed "God, this year was so… I don't know."

"I am glad it is almost over" Will said

"I…. I don't even know" Emma sighed

"Emma. Can I say something"

"Of course Will."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For making out with Shelby and letting April sleep here"

"Wait… you didn't have sex with April?" She asked stunned

"No… no, wait you thought."

"Well. Yeah!"

They both laughed

Will stopped "I am sorry for that. I was."

"Will, I know. You hadn't been single since you were 15, you needed to, I don't know, get it out"

"No. It wasn't okay, I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that"

Emma placed a hand on his arm "Well, I forgive you"

"Thanks."

"I am sorry too"

"For what?"

"Calling you a slut" Emma smirked

"Ah, yes well it was true" Will smirked back

"This food was great" Emma said taking a last bite

"Glad you liked it" Will took her plate into the kitchen

Emma looked around and noticed the apartment was bare of decorations

Will reentered the room and took his seat "So" he said

"Will, why haven't you decorated for Christmas?" she asked

"I am already spending the holidays alone, that just adds insult to injury"

As they talked about mundane things the minutes ticked by, soon they started talking about the past year, about their relationship

"The truth is I knew I had feelings for you. I felt like I was cheating on Terri because I was so happy around you" he admitted

"I would walk by your office hoping you would see me" she admitted

Minutes turned into hours

Will laughed "I cannot believe you adjusted your schedule so you could see me in the hall"

"Well you're not much better, moving your lunch? That is borderline stalking" Emma laughed

Will hadn't laughed like this in forever

Emma had never felt so safe and clean

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" She looked into his eyes, they now sat together on the couch, his legs on the table, hers on his

"If I hadn't screwed up, do you think we would have lasted?" Will asked

She thought for a moment "no, not because our feelings weren't real but because you needed to be alone. I needed to not be in love with you."

"Oh…"

"Sorry"

"No. Em. I know"

"Will, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"If Terri had actually been pregnant and had a baby would you have stayed together?"

Will was silent for a while, thinking, "Honestly, I am glad she wasn't. Because we would have fought, our child would just have all these memories of us fighting until one of us just stopped caring, and then we would have had a terrible divorce. And our child would end up all dead inside" Will admitted

Emma looked at him, he was still gorgeous, and she knew her feelings hadn't faded

"Em."

"Yes"

"Do you love Carl?" he asked

Emma swung her legs down, sitting up, she twirled the ring on her finger and looked to Will, she thought, _no, I love you Will. But I… I can't get hurt again _

"It's okay Emma, you don't have to answer"

"No"

"No?"

"No…."

"No."

They sat together in silence

The clock chimed 3am

"It's late, why don't you take my bed, I will sleep here" Will said softly

"Okay, thanks"

They got ready silently, Will handing her some pajamas

Emma fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow

Will fell asleep just as quick

Will woke up to a hard knock on the door, it grew louder and louder

Emma jolted up at the sound coming in the bedroom

She made her way out as Will opened the door

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Carl yelled

"What?" Will said

Emma hid around the corner

"Emma! Where the fuck is she!"

"Carl go home" Will said

"Not without my wife" Carl shouted

"Fiancé" Will corrected

"Oh you think you are real funny huh!" Carl grabbed Will by the shirt "Where is she"

"Let him go!" Emma rushed into the room

"Emma, go back in the room, it's okay" Will said

"Emma get your ass into the car!" Carl let go of Will and attempted to grab Emma but Will stopped him

"You will not touch her" He scolded

Emma stepped back

"Emma, look I am sorry. I lost my temper, but It is going to be okay. We are going to get married and."

"No" Emma said

"No" Carl asked

"I don't want to marry you"

**The next few days passed slowly, it was Christmas eve eve. **

Emma was thankful to be back in her condo, she was lucky that they hadn't sold it. Her and Carl had officially separated. It only took Emma a day to get her stuff moved back, she hadn't fully moved into Carl's so she didn't fully need to move back. Emma hadn't spoken to Will since that morning 5 days ago. Now it was Christmas eve and she was alone. Her family expected her home for New Years and Emma was thankful they didn't know about her short lived engagement.

Will sat alone in his apartment, he was worried for Emma, he hasn't seen her in days

Quinn wasn't sure how her and Tina had become so close. Tina was shy and sweet, but for some reason they clicked. And now her, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes sat in the mall eating food and talking a mile a minute

"Hey look!" Kurt said

"Ms. Pillsbury" Tina smiled

"Let's say hey" Mercedes got up and the rest followed

"Ms. P! hey!" They shouted

The redhead turned instantly

"Oh hello kids" she smiled

Quinn instantly noticed her ring was gone "Where is your fiancé" She asked smugly

"Oh. Uh .Well. we broke up actually" Emma said knowing the glee club was nice enough to keep it down

"Sorry" they all said one by one

"Oh no, I am actually okay. Honestly. I am happy"

"So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked

"Well, I uh. Oh gosh this is embarrassing"

"You are picking out a gift for Mr. Schue right?" Mike said

The glee kids all laughed as Emma smiled

"We can help!" Kurt said

"Oh, yes let us help. I mean he is spending the holidays alone."

"I have an idea" Quinn said

Quinn explained her idea and Emma smiled "perfect" she said

"I will call the others" Kurt pulled out his phone and the plan was in motion

**Christmas Eve**

4:00pm it read across Will's phone, he had just received a call from Quinn who cried (fake) that her car broke down about 1 hour outside of Lima and her mom was out of town and she was sorry. Will had stopped her and rushed out to help her. He found that she had a flat tire (Blaine had followed her out there and punctured the tire). Will fixed it quickly.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I mean it"

"No problem Quinn"

"Um, well Merry Christmas" she smiled

"Thanks, you too" He gave her a smile and headed home.

Quinn rushed into her car, she sped and called Rachel to tell her it was all set. She ran up to Will's apartment and did the secret knock, Mike let her in

"He is right behind me!"

"Hide, hide" Emma shouted

Will entered his apartment, it was close to 6pm now. He made his way to the living room when suddenly

"SURPRISE!" the glee kids and Emma shouted.

Will's apartment was beautifully decorated with a fake tree, fake snow, lights and music playing

"Wow…." Will was stunned

"Merry Christmas!" they all laughed

Will gave them each a hug

"I have to get Artie home" Mike said, him Tina, Brittany and Santana left together

After about 30min the glee club was gone except for Rachel and Puck

"Mr. Schue, I will see you next year" Puck laughed as Will led him out

Rachel stood in the living room "So. Ms. P. now that you and the dentist are over does that mean you and Mr. Schue are a thing?"

Emma smiled "um. No Rachel. No"

"Okay, whatever you say" Rachel grabbed her purse "Happy Hanukah!"

Emma laughed and heard Will say goodbye to Rachel

"Wow" Will said as he entered the room

"Those kids love you" she laughed

He sat by her on the couch "thank you"

"No problem. Hey you want your Christmas gift?" she asked sweetly

"Sure" He smiled as she handed him a perfectly wrapped gift

He opened the gift to find a beautiful guitar strap

"I know you have one but it is all ragged and dirty and yeah"

"I love it. Thanks Emma" He hugged her

"You're welcome"

Will went and grabbed his guitar, he attached the new strap and made himself comfortable by Emma

"You going to play me something?" she joked

"Yeah" he said seriously. "I know I sorta messed up the whole "hello" song so uh, here"

Emma took a deep breath, her eyes widened

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

As Will sang Etta James 'At Last' Emma felt her heart beat faster

_The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known 

Emma smiled at him as he sang softly to her

_Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine..._

At Last

Emma clapped and Will set the guitar down

"Em."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Emma laughed "Yes"

Will and Emma spent Christmas together, Emma slept on his couch and they watched Christmas movies. Christmas day went by slowly but wonderful. Emma was getting ready to leave when Will took her hand

"Emma"

"Yes."

"I was thinking, on New Year's eve. Would you go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I would love that" Emma knew that her feelings for Will had officially resurfaced and they weren't leaving

"Okay, see you then, 6:00O'clock"

**New Year's Eve**

Emma rushed to finish getting ready. She had on a short sleeve green dress with a yellow belt

Will stood at her door nervous

*knock*

Emma rushed to the door

"Hi" she smiled at him, he looked as handsome as always

"Hi" he smiled back, she looked beautiful "You look amazing" he said

"Oh, well thanks, so do you" Emma grabbed her things and let Will lead her to the car

"So, I know you don't really like going out to places you don't know so figured breadstix would be good for part 1"

"It's good, part 1?"

"Oh yes!" I have plans

Dinner went as smoothly as it can when you run into your dates ex wife's sister In the bathroom. Emma felt almost nauseous as Kendra tore her apart. Will apologized 100 times and Emma just smiled.

"So dinner sucked" Will said honestly as they walked to the car.

"Oh, yeah" Emma laughed

"I am sorry"

"Oh, Will no. it was fine. Really"

"Okay, part 2."

They drove to the park and Emma was confused

"Will?" she asked as he led her to the swings

"Just come here" Will pulled her close

"Why?" she laughed

"Do you remember, about two weeks after you started, we were in the teachers' lounge and Ken was there? And he said one guy on the football team broke his leg because he tried to go down the slide at a park but he got stuck?"

"Um, yeah"

"Well when Ken left I asked you what your favorite part of the park was when you were little and you said the swings"

Emma was shocked "I can't believe you remember that"

"Well, tonight you swing" He pulled a sanitary wipe out of his pocket and cleaned the swing for her

Emma watched him and smiled, she got on and began to push her, it was 9pm and the park was silent.

Will was a coordinated man, but as he pushed Emma he slipped on the barkchips someone how and bam, his head hit the swing and he was down

"WILL! Oh my god"

"I'm fine." Will laughed

Emma put her hand to his head "your all dirty now" she said

"Sorry" he replied and brushed the bark off his jacket

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up

Will felt like an idiot, as they entered her condo because it was closer he sighed

"Here" Emma took a cloth and washed the dirt from his face.

They hung out for a while and Emma laughed as Will attempted to find a baby picture of Emma.

"Hey, what time is it?" Will asked

"11:02pm"

"Crap, we gotta go! Come on!" Will grabbed her hand and they left.

As they approached the school Emma was confused

"Will, we can't be here"

"Come on Em" Will laughed

"What if Sue finds out and tries to fire us"

Will ignored her as he opened the door and lead her to the stairs

"Where are we going Will!" she insisted

Once again he ignored her and kept walking until they reached the door to the roof

"The roof?" Emma said

"Yes!" Will put a few bricks in front of the door and led her around the corner where two beach chairs sat with a little table in-between

Emma was in awe as Will pulled candles and champagne and a big blanket out of his bag that he had left by the door

They got comfortable and watched the stars

Will checked his watch 11:47pm

"Emma"

"Yes"

"It is almost 2011"

"Yeah"

"At the start of 2010 I was newly divorced, I was depressed, broken. I was miserable"

"Oh Will"

"But, now a new year is coming"

"Yes it is" Emma smiled

"You know what my new year's resolution is?"

"What" Emma looked into his eyes

"To love you like you deserve to be loved. To protect you, and care for you, to help you and listen to you. Emma, I want to be with you."

"Oh Will"

"Emma Pillsbury, I love you"

Emma's smile grew bigger "Will, I love you too and I want to be with you"

"Em. I am getting a new apartment soon, and I want this year just to be happy, and new"

"I think that sounds perfect"

"What is your new year's resolution?" Will asked, waiting for midnight to come

"To overcome my OCD, to love you, to let myself be loved by you" Emma smiled

"Emma, I believe in you"

11:57pm

"Will, I love you"

11:58pm

"Goodbye 2010" Will said

"Goodbye all the bad stuff, hello to the new" Emma smiled

11:59

"I Love You" they both said

Will took her body, pulled her close and kissed her. It wasn't a fast kiss like their first, or as sad and desperate as their last. It was new. Their bodies connecting. Their lips touched and sparks flew. Their heads fitting perfectly.

12:01AM January 1st 2011

"Happy New Year" Will said, his hands on her face

"Happy New Year" Emma said, kissing him again, not caring about germs or bad stuff. Just wanting in that moment to be loved by Will, and to love him.

**AN: wow, I am done. It is 4:20am here, It was 10pm when I started. I am off to bed! Thanks for reading. I might continue but it depends. I am pretty bad with finishing stories. So please review and tell me if you think I should continue! Love you all! **


	2. A Beautiful Secret

**AN: This takes place in January and then during Valentine's Day. **

"Will stop, oh my god" Emma ran around her kitchen as Will chased her, a smidge of brownie mix on his finger

Will laughed as he pulled her close and licked the chocolate off his finger

Emma smiled at him and he kissed her softly

"Mmm, chocolaty" Emma giggled

"You know I never thought I would be making vegan brownies" Will walked over to the sink and washed his hands

Emma sat at the kitchen table and watched him. They had been official for 6 days but it seemed like longer, their love was fiery and passionate yet funny and sweet.

Will placed the brownies in the oven and set the timer "So we should probably talk about what we are going to do tomorrow"

Emma sighed; they were back from winter break and not excited to pop out of their little romance bubble that had held for the last week.

Will sat across from her "I mean do we tell people?"

"No… I mean I love you Will but I just don't want everyone to be judging us or whatever"

"Agreed"

"So, we act like friends. Eat together sometimes, talk in the hall about mundane things" Emma said

"I guess so, and hey, we can always sneak off into the choir room and lock ourselves in for lunch"

"Won't Rachel hate that?"

"Yeah but that's just half the fun" Will smirked

"Okay" Emma got up and went over to him, sitting on his lap "I love you" she said

Will wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you"

**The First Week**

**Monday**

Will walked down the hall happier than ever, greeting students like he did when glee had just begun

"Morning Mike, Tina, Artie" he said passing into his classroom

"Wow" Artie said

"He is in a good mood" Tina added

"Maybe he just laid" Puck said walking up behind them

"Ew" Quinn added from across the hall

"Let's go to class" Mike said taking Tina's hand.

As lunch came around Will checked in the mirror, he was so excited to see Emma that he rushed out of his class room.

"Why is he in such a hurry" Finn asked

"Maybe he had to pee" Brittany said straight-faced making Santana laugh

Emma took a deep breath before walking into the teachers' lounge. Will sat at a table near the door but before Emma could get to him Shannon stepped in

"Emma! Hey there pumpkin, how was your break"

"Oh, hi Shannon" Emma tried to look past her to Will who was smiling at her

"Woah, Emma. What happen to that rock on your finger" Shannon said a little too loudly, many heads turned while Will looked down at his lunch

"Oh… Um. Carl and I split up"

Everyone looked around but it was Sue who spoke up

"Well red, it is your loss." She said passing by the redhead

"Oh Ems" Shannon said pulling her to the table next to Will's

"I am fine Shannon" Emma said trying to get up

"Well tell me what happen" Shannon said

Will and Emma exchanged a look, Will wanted more than anything to go sit by her but people were watching

"Carl and I just weren't right. Um. We wanted different things and I shouldn't have said yes to him in the first place" Emma spoke confidently, she had practiced in the mirror what she was going to say

"Oh Ems" Shannon looked at her sympathetically

"I am fine Shannon" Emma smiled

"Yeah! and you will find someone in no time"

Emma bit her lip and Will couldn't help but smile

"Yeah, I am sure I will" Emma said

As Shannon began ranting about the football team Emma and Will both knew lunch was not happening.

**Tuesday **

Will walked quickly to her office, the bell was going to ring any minute

"Hey" he said turning the corner

"Hi. Um sorry we couldn't hang out last night"

"Oh hey no problem. You have SAT prep tonight right?"

"Yea" Emma noticed her was wearing the vest he wore when they had their first kiss

"Tomorrow night? I will make dinner" Will smirked

"Yeah, and we will try lunch again?"

"Yes!"

"Um Ms. Pillsbury" a small voice came from a timid freshman in the doorway

"Oh hello Ella." Emma welcomed the girl

"So I will see you later" Will said

"Bye" Emma smiled and as Will left he winked at her.

Mercedes stood against the wall, she didn't know what Ms. P and Mr. Schue had said but she defiantly saw something. She quickly texted Rachel and Tina who responded saying they had seen him humming down the hall into class.

As lunch came around Will was about to go when a sophomore walked in asking for help with the homework

"Uh, okay. One moment" Will grabbed his phone and sent a text to Emma

_Stuck in the classroom with a student. Sorry. Love you beautiful. XOX Will _

Emma frowned at her phone

_Okay, see you later. XOX Emma _

"Hey Emma" Shannon said sitting across from her

"Hi Shannon" Emma smiled

The two made small chatter, Emma watching the door to see if Will could make it.

Will couldn't help but think about Emma, she was wearing a black and white skirt and lime green sweater, she looked beautiful.

The day seemed long as Will waited for the final bell

_Bell Sound _

Will was going to try and say hi to Emma before glee but was stopped by Rachel asking him questions and giving orders

Emma crept around the corner to the choir room, inside she heard Mercedes belting out a song and the claps to follow. She listened for Will's voice

"Alright, that was great Mercedes, it is on the maybe list" Will wrote down the song and Mercedes name. "Great job today, see you all tomorrow"

Emma acted like she was just walking past and the glee club all said a quick hello

"Do you think she is waiting?" Tina whispered to Rachel

"Come on" Rachel pulled the girl to the side and Quinn followed

"What are we doing" Quinn asked

"Spying" Rachel responded

"Guys come on, leave them alone" Finn said

"No" Quinn and Rachel both said, making them both cringe that they agreed

"Yes!" Finn grabbed them both and Tina followed

Emma looked around the corner to see Finn pulling Quinn, Rachel and Tina away. Once they were gone she ducked into the room

"Hey" she said

"Oh well hello" Will was glad brad and the band had also left

"How was your day" She asked stepping near him

"I didn't see you much so it sucked" He put his arms around her and leaned down placing a small kiss on the bridge of her nose

"Will, we can't do this here" Emma said softly

"But I miss you"

"I know, but if Sue sees us we are dead"

Will pulled back and let go of her "You are right"

"Sorry I can't come by tonight"

"Yeah and I have bad news" Will sat in a chair and Emma sat on the piano bench

"What"

"I have to uh… well meet with Terri tomorrow night"

"Oh. Uh why?" Emma asked a little hurt

"Well I am moving out and she gets the condo and we have to sign some papers. But the good news is I am almost all packed and by this weekend I will be in a new place"

"Okay"

"Sorry…."

"Oh, no Will, it is okay" Emma smiled and looked at the clock "Shoot, I have to go"

"See you tomorrow" Will wanted to kiss her badly but they could hear voices in the hall

_Love you _she mouthed and he smiled back at her

**Wednesday **

Will was determined to get to Emma's office for lunch, he figured that was the best bet to actually eating together

"Hey!" he said

"You made it" Emma already had her lunch out

"I did" He smiled down at her

"I am glad" she motioned for him to sit and she did

Rachel was use to eating alone, sure Mercedes had the same lunch but the other glee kids had the 2nd hour lunch. Rachel saw Mercedes sitting with Sam and Quinn, she turned instantly and headed down the hall _guess I will eat in the choir room _As she passed through the hall she saw Mr. Schue eating lunch with Ms. Pillsbury, they sat next to each other, backs to the glass window, Ms. P was cleaning her grapes while Ms. Schue snacked on some chips. Rachel turned back to the lunch room and to the table of glee kids

"Hey" Rachel sat by Sam

"Hey, what's up" Merecades said kindly while Sam and Quinn ignored her presence

"Guess who I saw eating lunch together?"

"Who" Mercedes asked

"Mr. Schue and Ms. P" She smiled

"What?! No way" Quinn beamed

Rachel nodded

"So… that doesn't mean anything" Sam said

"It is just the two of them, and their chairs were practically on top of each other"

The girls quickly texted Tina and Kurt whom were both excited

Tina leaned over her desk to Artie and showed her the text; he smiled and showed Finn who rolled his eyes.

Santana saw the text and laughed "well she is getting over the dentist"

The teacher then shushed the students whom quickly returned focus to their classwork

Will got to his condo and frowned when he realized Terri was already there

"Hi honey" she said from the kitchen

"Terri, the land lord isn't coming for an hour, what are you doing here. And don't call me honey"

"Oh Will" Terri laughed

"Look, whatever. I have to pack." Will said shortly

_Hey _Will texted Emma

_Hi, how is it going? _Emma sat in her living room, a cup of decaf in her hand

_Eh. I miss you _Will sat down on his bed

_I miss you too. Lunch was great _

_Yes it was, sorry it cut short by the crying junior _

_Haha, well. Tomorrow we try for the lounge? _

_Yes, did I tell you how beautiful you looked today _

_Oh Will, stop _

_I love when you wear yellow _

_I love when you wear vests *winky face* _

_I love your red hair _

_I love your chin dimple _

_I love you Emma _

_I love you too Will. _

_I should go, see you tomorrow my love. _

_See you tomorrow. XoX *heart* _

Will smiled at his phone and began packing

Terri turned the corner into bedroom and heard Will in bathroom, she grabbed his phone and looked through the texts

"Terri! What the hell!" Will grabbed the phone

"So you moved on?"

"God Terri, yeah I moved on"

"Will, can I ask you something"

Will sighed, annoyed with her "What Terri"

"Did you love her when we were still married?" Terri suddenly looked like a small child, afraid and sad

"Terri… I" Will suddenly felt bad

"Just say it Will. You left me for her."

"No" Will shook his head "God Terri I loved you. But we were not meant for each other. Yes, I had feelings for Emma. But I never acted on them"

"I know. I know you would never cheat"

"Well"

"What?"

"When Emma and I were first together I kissed someone else"

Terri was shocked "That's why she was with the dentist"

Will shrugged "I was so messed up"

"I messed you up."

"No Terri, we just…. We caused each other pain. I am sorry."

"Oh Will, don't be. I should have let you go sooner."

Will smiled a little "Terri, I will always care about you"

Terri rushed into his arms and hugged him.

Will knew instantly that his feelings for Terri were gone, as he hugged her he knew that Emma was the only women he wanted to hug

"Here is your phone" Terri smiled handing him the IPhone

"Thanks" he slid the phone into his pocket

*knock knock*

"There is the landlord" Terri said walking to the door

Will watched her go, smiling slightly, because he finally didn't feel anger or resentment towards Terri.

**Thursday **

Will sat defeated; he hadn't seen Emma all day. A student needed her at lunch and he had glee and she went home.

Emma felt sad as she poured herself some wine. She hadn't seen Will all day and she only had his texts to make her smile.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt sat together at the lima bean

"So Mr. Schue and Ms. P are together?" Kurt asked

"We think" Tina said

"Oh come on, first Ms. P and the dentist break up, then they spend Christmas together and now they are all flirty! They are together" Rachel confirmed

"I wonder what their kids would look like" Kurt mused

"Oh my gawd they would be adorable" Rachel squeaked

**Friday- The Outing **

Rachel entered the guidance counselor's office with a smile

"Morning Ms. Pillsbury"

"Hi Rachel" Emma said with a smile

"Um, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked taking a seat

"Sure" Emma adjusted her pens

"Have you ever been in love?"

Emma's eyes grew "Um why?"

"I thought Finn and I were in love… but now I don't know. So what do you think love is."

"Oh Rachel. You and Finn are young. I mean, I am sorry to say this but young love doesn't always work"

Rachel nodded "But what is love, like true, fairytale, Cinderella love"

Emma's mind went to Will getting gum off her shoe, and the way he kissed her for the first time

"Love….. Isn't always a fairytale. Sometimes there are detours" Emma finally said

"Detours?" Rachel leaned onto her elbows

"Yeah. look Rachel, sometimes people need to apart. They need to be with other people or be alone or something but true love, true lovers find themselves together again" Emma smiled

"Like you and Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked with a smirk

"Yes" Emma's eyes grew "I mean. No, we uh…"

"I know, I am very good at telling. I spent so long being in love with Finn that I can tell what love it, or at least attraction"

"Okay well, yes. Mr. Schue and I are together. But we are keeping it silent so please keep it to yourself"

"I will" Rachel stood

"And Rachel, if things between you and Finn are meant to be, it will happen. Trust me, it's worth the wait"

"Thanks" Rachel left with a smile. Usually the brunette would run and tell everyone but this time, she wanted to keep it to herself.

Emma walked into Will's classroom, class didn't start for a while

"Hey Emma" Will smiled

"Rachel knows" Emma sat on the edge of the desk close to his chair

"What!" Will was shocked

"I know."

"Well, that's just one person. Right?" Will questioned

"Yeah" Emma smiled "I missed you yesterday"

"Same" Will pushed his chair into Emma and she leaned down

"Will" she smirked

"Just one" Will leaned into her and kissed her softly

"Oh my god" Tina and Mercedes said together, they had an idea for regionals and were in the doorway

"Oh my god" Emma stood up

"Tina, Mercedes, hello" Will stood as well

"We are so sorry for interrupting" Mercedes said

"No, uh you. Uh" Will stammered

"I should go" Emma said

"Bye"

Emma rushed past the girls

"We will talk to you late Mr. Schue" Tina said and the two girls rushed down the hall laughing, Mercedes texted Kurt and Tina told Mike and Artie.

_Emma, I am so sorry _Will texted during passing time

_Oh, no Will it is okay. _

_I just missed your lips _

_Well, now the whole glee club probably knows _

_Yeah_

The glee club sat together in the choir room after school

"They were kissing?" Brittany asked

"Yes, and she was like on his lap basically" Mercedes said

"Guys come on. Leave Mr. Schue alone" Finn said "Oh, and I called it" he smirked

Sam high fived his friend and Punk let out a wolf whistle

"We should sing a song for them" Rachel said

"No." Quinn said blankly and every one laughed causing Rachel to feel hurt again

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue said

The glee club stared

"Is it true?" Sam asked

Will rolled his eyes

"Come on, we know" Santana laughed

"Yes, it is true. Ms. Pillsbury and I are together. But we don't want Sue and Figgins finding out o please keep it quiet"

"You got it Mr. Schue" Finn said "and we are really happy for you"

"Thanks, I am really happy" Will smiled and the glee club all wolf whistled and clapped

As Will walked to Emma's door he smiled, yes maybe he needed more adult friends but he loved that the glee kids were so happy for him

"Hi" Emma said opening the door and giving him a kiss

"Hello beautiful"

"So the whole glee club knows?" Emma asked leading him into the kitchen

"Yes" Will laughed

Emma didn't mind either; the fact was she was bursting at the seams to tell someone

As the weeks passed Emma told Shannon who was over joyed and some students caught Will and her in a stolen moment.

**This next part takes place during silly love songs, which Is Emma less so I added some Emma **

"I can't spend Valentine's Day alone!" Rachel sobbed onto Emma's desk

"Rachel, sweetie it is okay" Emma handed her some tissues

"You should have seen him"

"Who?"

"FINN! He was strutting down the hall, like, like I didn't even exist, and he, I just doing know what to do" Rachel sobbed harder

"You just, you have to get tough. I know it hurts but gosh Rachel you are an amazing girl and you will be okay"

Rachel sniffled

"What are you and Mr. Schue doing?" Rachel asked

"Well um, I don't know" Emma said honestly. The fact was Will hadn't said anything about the holiday and Emma was worried.

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile and left

Will couldn't be more excited for Valentine's Day but with how that days glee club went he was feeling a little down. The fact is he knew what Rachel had said to Santana was way out of line but when he tried to tell Rachel to apologize she just stared past him and at Finn. Will was determined to make it a great week, but maybe he wasn't the person for the job.

"Emma, I just feel like these girls hate each other, all the time" Will said as they had dinner that night

"Will, I love you but stop trying to fix all these kids problems. Girls hate each other. I spent most of high school being insulted by girls like Santana and it sucked but I think in the end you know Santana would help any of those girls"

"I just. I looked at Rachel and saw how sad she was today and I felt so bad, and I looked at Mercedes who looked just as sad"

"You are so sweet for caring about those girls, but they are going to be okay"

"I suppose so" Will nodded

"So what are we doing on Valentine's Day? Emma asked

"Oh I got plans" Will smirked

Emma's eyes widened "Really?"

"Just you wait Ms. Pillsbury, you are going to be blown away"

Emma bit her lip

"And the gifts start today" Will said

"But it is not for a week!" Emma smiled but Will was already handing her a package

"Here" Will sat next to her

Emma gave his cheek a peak and opened the gift, reveling a music box, it was a brown wood on the outside, tiffany blue lined the inside, the mirror was small and square, and a little red headed ballerina twirled along to the music

"I found it at a vintage shop, cleaned it off, fixed the mirror, and bam. I know it is kind of lame but, I thought, music is something we both love and"

Emma stopped him with a kiss

"I love it" she smiled

Will was a little stunned at Noah's performance the next day, but as he left he stopped him

"Hey Puck, can you do me a favor" Will asked

"Sure"

Will handed him a small box "Put this in Ms. Pillsbury's mail box in the main office before 3rd hour, she always checks it then"

"Alright Mr. Schue" Puck took the box and did as he was told

Emma made her way to the office before 3rd hour like she always did. She opened her mailbox to see a white box with a gold bow, opening it she found a gold necklace with a heart on it and a note that read

_Emma I give you my heart this Valentine's, will you please be mine? Xo Will _

Emma smiled

"What is that" Sue asked walking into the office

Emma hid the note and necklace quickly "Nothing, nothing at all" and she rushed out

Sue knew something was up

The next day Will passed Finn's kissing booth and could help but laugh

"Emma" he shouted from afar and Emma turned

"Hey" She smiled but kept her distance "I can't believe you are letting Finn do that" she rolled her eyes

"What the hell, on the cheek!" Rachel yelled down the hall

Emma and Will both turned to see what was going on, and Emma turned Will placed a pink envelope in her hand

"See you late Ms. Pillsbury"

Emma smiled

"Get a room" Santana said passing the duo

Emma rushed to her office and opened the envelope, a key fell out and this letter said

_Now that I have new apartment, I thought maybe I would give you the key, I love you to the moon and back for all eternity ~Will _

Emma smiled and sent him a text

_My love is all yours, thanks for the key XOX _

Will found himself inspired by Mike and Artie, they were not afraid to express their love publicly and Will made a choice.

As they ate dinner that he spoke up

"I think we should tell Figgens"

"What" Emma set her fork down.

I love you and I want to hold your hand down the hallway and I want us to drive to work together, and I want you to sit in at glee practice and I want to eat lunch with you every day instead of creating a plan every Sunday night"

Emma thought about it "But what about Sue. You know she will use this against us"

"I don't care about Sue, I don't care if she gets my classes moved so we don't have lunch at the same time, I just want to love you in front of the whole damn school"

Emma couldn't help but smile "Okay, Friday?"

"Yes."

The rest of the week went smoothly, although Will was a little concerned about the mono and Santana and really the whole glee clubs idea of love.

Friday during lunch Emma and Will met in front of the office

"Ready" Will said

"Let's do it" Emma smiled

They walked into Figgens office with boldness

"Mr. Figgens, we would like to talk to you" Will said

"Well, okay, take a seat"

They sat

"We wanted to come and tell you upfront that we are now in a committed relationship" Will said

"And although we know it isn't technically allowed, we are in love" Emma added

Figgens sat for a moment "Well okay"

The couple exchanged a look "Okay?" Will said

"Yes, congratulations, I hope you are both very happy"

"Thank you" Emma said

"Yes, thank you"

With that they left, hand in hand, not caring who saw

Will went on his way to glee club while Emma went to her office to find a dozen red roses on her desk

_I know red is your color, and it is mine too. I love you. See you Monday _

That weekend they spent apart, but both Saturday and Sunday Emma found a gift on her doorstep with a special note just for her

Monday morning found Emma to be frightened when she was called to Figgens office, Will sat in one chair and Sue stood behind Figgens

"Um, what is going on?" Emma asked

"Sue wanted a meeting." Figgens explained

Emma and Will exchanged a nervous look

"I have evidence. That these two so called educators are fornicating on school grounds! Kissing in empty classrooms" Sue threw a picture down

"Notes being passed from mailboxes" Sue set down the note Will had first given her

"I say these two be punished!"

"Why?" Emma asked

"Sue, why do you care. Yes Emma and I are together but that was one kiss and we don't fornicate on school grounds!" Will said loudly

"Figgens, punish them" Sue ordered

"Oh Sue, you are just angry you have no one" Emma said standing up "Will and I are in love, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that!"

Will stood up and took Emma's hand "We are going to go spend Valentine's day together, bye Sue"

Sue stood shocked "Figgens I want action"

"Oh Sue, get over it" Figgens said.

That night Will and Emma made their way to bredstix to support Kurt for a little. The kids all greeted them and Emma sang along to "silly love songs" making Will smile

After a few songs Will spoke up

"Okay, time to go"

"Okay" Emma let him lead her to his apartment.

"Close your eyes" he said as he opened the door and she did

He led her into the living room where pink candles (fake glowstick kind) lit up the room, on the table was a box of vegan chocolate and a few movies

Emma was in awe "Wow, Will"

"I had this whole plan, but uh it was too complicated and I realized you and I have had enough complicated so, this is simple. I am going to make us dinner and we are just going to be together" Will led her to the couch

"Oh Will, I love you" Emma looked around and smiled again

"I am going to get dinner ready" Will gave her a long kiss

That night Emma, for the first time in her life didn't mind eating sitting on pillows, and for the first time she didn't brush her teeth after dinner, because she didn't want to leave Will's arms. Music played for them from Will's IPod and when a familiar song came on Will smiled

"May I have this dance" he said as Etta James voice played over the speaker

"Oh of course"

They swayed together as their song played

**AN: Awww so cute. I seriously am addicted to wemma, and to the song At Last. It is a great song, look it up. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! I am kinda loving this story but I think I am going to go off the story line more, just cause why rewrite stuff that is really good! But the next chapter will have Holly in it, so yeah. **


	3. The Beauty of Emma

**AN: This takes place during the time frame of Blame it on the Alcohol (one of my favorite episodes EVER, drunk Will was HOTTT) and Sexy! Enjoy! Disclaimer, I do not own glee. If I did wemma would have super cute scenes in every episode. I borrowed dialogue from episodes and I do not own these words so yes, there is my disclaimer. **

Will knew something was up with his students, they were supposed to sing at the alcohol awareness assembly but it seemed like they just didn't care.

"Hey there Pumpkin" Shannon said as she sat at the table with Will

"Hey Shannon" Will said

Emma walked in and over to the table "Hi" she said sweetly

Will gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making Emma blush like crazy

"You two are disgusting" Sue said from across the room

"She's just jealous" Shannon laughed and Will nodded in agreement

"You okay?" Emma asked Will

"Yeah I am just worried about the glee kids, we are supposed to be doing this whole alcohol awareness stuff but they don't seem to care"

"Will, you can't lecture the kids on alcohol and just tell them no, they are teenagers, they will drink" Shannon said shocking Emma

"Well I disagree, I mean those kids should NOT be drinking, remember what happen to Kurt?" Emma said

"Well, I mean yeah I guess I can't just lecture them but Shannon is right, teenagers drink" Will said

"I never drank as a teen" Emma said washing off a grape

"Well, Emma that isn't surprising" Will joked and Shannon let out a small laugh

Emma was hurt "What does that mean?" She put her food down

"I just mean you are kind of sheltered" Will clarified

"SHELTERED? Fine, your right Will, go let those kids drink." Emma grabbed her stuff and left in a huff

"Oh, Emma come on" Will stood up but Emma was gone

That night Will made his way to her apartment

Emma heard a light knock on her door, when she opened it Will stood with a single white rose

"Hey" he said

"Hi" Emma replied shortly

"Look, Emma, I am sorry about what I said, you aren't sheltered" Will said

"No, I am…. I mean I am afraid to drink because I might puke" Emma laughed

"Can I come in?" Will asked sweetly

Emma shook her head and let him come in

"Em, I am worried about the kids"

"Why?" Emma led him to the couch and set the rose on the table

"I overheard Punk saying something about a party, and I don't want these kids to do something dumb"

"Oh sweetie, Shannon is right, they are kids. They will make mistakes" Emma smiled

"Emma, can I tell you something, it is kind of embarrassing"

"Sure"

"Back in December, when you told me you were engaged I got pretty drunk, and uh…. I wrote this email to you, luckily for me I passed out before pressing send… and I still have it… and I want you to read it"

Emma's eyes widened "Okay…." She laughed slightly

Will pulled out his phone and went to his email, Emma took the phone and began to read

_EEEEMMMMMAAAAA_

_Hey there sexy lady, I was gonna call you but I didn't want assface to answer, yeah that is what I call carl. He is an ass and his face is gross, ASSFACE! Oh emma, I love you and god I just want to be with you. To smell your pretty red hair and to cuddle with you and kiss you. I may be a little drunk right now but I know for surei love you.i love those gloves you eat lunch with, I love that your favorite musical is my fair lady, cause your myy fairrr lady I think we would make cute babies. Carls babies will be uhly emma. You should not marry him. You deserve better. I love you. _

Emma sat shocked, hand to her mouth, eyes wide

"I know…. I am stupid"

"Will…. Um. I just"

"I am showing that to you to show you that I do get it. Alcohol is dangerous. I mean what if I had sent that?" Will smiled

Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek "As inappropriate as this is, I like that you still thought of me…" Emma blushed

Will took her hands "Since the moment we first kissed, I never stopped thinking about you"

Emma leaned into Will and kissed him, not caring about germs or anything

Will let his hands roam across her skinny waist, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close

"Will" she moaned, her hands on his neck

"mmh" he sighed into the kiss

"Will, stop" She pushed him away

Will sighed, frustrated "sorry" he said

"No, I… I am sorry" Emma sighed

Will took her hands "Want to watch a movie"

Emma nodded , thankful that Will respected her enough to stop.

**TRANSITION **

Will was shocked at the glee clubs performance, he was angry and outraged. As he walked up the aisle of the classroom the overhead speaker went off

_Hello there, students and faculty. I know we are all still horrified by what occurred yesterday. And there is only one man to blame, WILL SCHUESTER! Now students, I will read an email that Will Schuster wrote 3 months ago to a then engaged Emma Pillsbury _

Emma was in shock as Sue's voice rang over the loud speaker, of course Sue would get ahold of that and try to use it. 10 minutes later Sue stood in her doorway

"Ester. I am so sorry you had to hear that. But look, if you need help quitting and moving out of the district, I will have becky come by and"

"Sue, I am not leaving"

Sue was angered "But that message, aren't you mad?"

"Will already showed me that message, sorry Sue but I am fine" Emma smirked

Sue rushed into the hall, outraged, she knocked down a trash can and screamed

Will knew he was in for it at glee club

"Nice message Mr. Schue" Santana joked

"Look, you guys got off easy. But what you did was stupid, and dangerous!" Will slammed his hand down

"I can't believe this, we all heard the message!" Quinn said

"And I am sorry. I am your teacher and I should be a better man for you to look up to" Will said

"But you got the girl, you won" Puck added

"No, I didn't win, and if Emma had seen that message I can guarantee she would not have been okay with it. I showed her the message after we got together" Will clarified

"I don't get it, you obviously love to drink" Sam said

"I don't love to drink. In fact I use to drink to deal with Terri, and then I drank to try and cure my heartbreak over Emma. But the feeling after, that sucks. So here is what I propose, no more drinking" Will picked up the papers in front of him.

"Isn't that kind of unrealistic" Tina asked

"Yeah, honestly I think it is. Which is why I am only going to ask you to stop drinking till after Nationals, now, these are pledge forms and I want you guys to sign them."

"And what if we fall off the wagon again?" Puck asked

"Look at the top of your form. That is my personal cell phone number"

"Yes!" Sam smiled making the others chuckle

"Part of your pledge is that if you do slip up, no matter where you are or what time of night it is, I want you to call me to drive you home" Will was stern, he cared about his kids and wanted them to know it.

Will was happy that Santana and Rachel spoke up first, and the rest of the club signed. He just wanted them to be safe.

Will knew Emma was probably humiliated, he had actually avoided her all day. As he walked to his car he was surprised to see her, wrapped in a purple jacket and black berate

"Hey" he chucked as he joined her by his car

"Hi" Emma smiled sweetly

"Um, hey" he felt embarrassed

"You have been avoiding me all day."

"I know, I just feel so bad" Will pleaded

"Don't" Emma kissed his cheek "I love you, and Sue only did that to try and destroy us so you would leave or something. But you, you are fine, and I forgive you"

Will took her hand "Want to go to my place?"

"I'd love to"

Puck wolf whistled at them from afar and Will waved to his student and Emma blushed.

**A Few Weeks Later (AN: This is my re write of sexy, Emma isn't leading celibacy club so no afternoon delight.. haha) **

Will and Emma sat together in the lunch room, talking closely about the glee club and their plans for the weekend. Will was focused on Emma when a voice behind him caught his attention

"Hey, where can I find a smoking hot Spanish teacher with a sexy voice?"

Will instantly turned

"Holly!" he got up instantly and ran to her giving her a hug "what are you doing here?" he asked

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at the very pretty blonde who Will seemed to take a liking to

"Subbing, the health and wellness teacher is out with the herp, YIKERS" Holly laughed

"Oh it is so good to see you" Will gave her another hug

Emma coughed loudly

"Oh, Holly, this is Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor"

"Hi" Holly extended her hand

"I am also Will's girlfriend" Emma clarified shaking Holly's hand

Holly was a tad shocked "Lucky girl, Will is a catch" she joked

"Sit down, please" Will extended a chair for her

"So health and wellness?" Emma questioned

"Sex ed baby! My god some of these kids are clueless, I mean Will, your glee kids. Yikes"

"Well, what do you mean" Will asked

"I mean these kids are so not educated, it is scary really."

"I disagree" Emma said

"Why? Are you some sort of crazy pope lady?" Holly joked and Will chuckled

"No, I just doing think we should be showing children these graphic images and steal their innocence" Emma was getting worked up

"It's just sex" Holly said taking Will's cookie and eating it

"Well it is not for kids, or adults, it is a serious topic and it is inappropriate for everyone" Emma said a little hastily

"Not for adults? Damn girl" Holly laughed

"Elma is just saying that because she is virgin" Sue said, somehow she was right by them

Emma's eyes widened

"What!" Holly laughed

Will looked down at his hands

"I have to go" Emma picked up her things and rushed out quickly

"I should probably go after her" Will said

"Let her cool off" Holly said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

After glee practice that day Will knew he had to do something, first he tried to call Emma but she didn't answer, he was a tad annoyed that Emma was ignoring him. Feeling frustrated he went to find Holly.

He found Holly just finishing up a jazzercise class

"Okay that was great class" she said as the students left "Oh hey hot stuff" she said noticing Will leaning up against the door

"Hey, so you are right. These kids need to be more well informed. I mean Brittany thinks storks bring babies. And Finn honestly thought he got Quinn pregnant in a hot tub"

"Alright, well what does your girlfriend think?" Holly asked

"Emma is avoiding me, I think she is embarrassed" Will chuckled

"How long have you been dating?" Holly asked

"Since December"

"Wow, and no sex? That is a waste of some fine man butt"

Will laughed "I get the green light and the red comes just as fast"

They were silent for a moment

"I love Emma, I just…. I haven't had sex since Terri… and that is a little crazy to me"

"Aww, well I am sure she will come around. I mean you are hot Will"

"Thanks" Will joked "So will you help with glee club?" he asked

"I'll be there tomorrow." She smiled

Outside the door Emma had heard it all, her cheeks flushed red as she rushed away back to her office, tears streaming down her cheek. Was the only way to keep will sex? She wasn't ready and felt the words that always came to mind _too much too fast _She was scared, not just of the dirtiness of sex but that she was not enough for Will, that he would leave her for someone blonde and leggy.

Will didn't see Emma the whole next day, she was avoiding him and he didn't know why. He decided to focus on glee club.

When Emma heard about Holly's performance she was outraged, rushing home she felt angry and hurt and confused. She would give Will a piece of her mind.

Emma took a deep breath before entering the teacher's lounge. Will sat at the center table with Holly

"I am very disappointed in you Will" she said with anger in her eyes

Will shook his head in confusion "what?" he asked

Holly sat up, knowing she was about to witness something

"Letting Holly come in and just teach these kids about…. Stuff. I mean why don't you just pair them off huh? Buy them all a bunch of motel rooms, let them go crazy?"

"Woah woah, I had no choice Emma these kids are totally unprepared"

Emma adjusted her bow

"Plus these kids responded to my song" Holly added

"Also Emma, you have been avoiding me for 2 days so excuse you" Will added

"Yes because you are an ass" Emma turned on her heel and left quickly

"Woah, girls got some fire in her" Holly added

"I should go after her" Will said

"No, hey let me talk to her. I mean I am the one she is really annoyed with. It's cool" Holly smiled

"You are amazing, thanks" Will smirked

Holly made her way to Emma's office, she found Emma cleaning her phone vigorously

"Hey" Holly said

Emma's eyes widened "Hello"

"Can we talk?" Holly asked

Emma suddenly had a flashback of Terri in her office telling her Will would never love her

"Sure" Emma said

Holly shut the door and sat across from Emma "Why are you so afraid of sex?" she asked blatantly

Emma looked away "I uh… I haven't felt comfortable" she stuttered

"But he is hot! And your 30" Holly said a little disgusted

"We, I mean." Emma stammered

"What do you do?" Holly asked

"We cuddle… and kiss and" Emma stopped "I don't want to lose him" she admitted

"Will loves you Emma, but he is a man. Men have needs"

"Are… are you saying the only way to keep Will is to… uh"

"No, I just mean, sex is a big part of a relationship. And by not doing it, I mean."

Emma could feel the tears welling inside "could you please leave" she asked

Holly felt bad, she could see the hurt in Emma's face "yeah" she got up and left quickly

Emma sat at home that night, feeling helpless and hurt. _I should just have sex, it isn't that big of a deal. I love will, I love him. _Emma grabbed her phone and sent Will a text

_Can you come over? _

_Sure _Will was sitting in the choir room doing some planning

_8:00pm? _Emma texted back

_Sounds good. _Will was curious about what this was about

"Hey hot stuff" Holly said from the door way

"Hey" he smiled

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Emma texted me."

"That's good, you know that girl really loves you"

"I really love her. This whole sex thing is so dumb. I mean I can wait. For Emma, god I would wait for ever" he blushed

"Tell her that, not me" Holly turned to leave "I should have snagged you when I had the chance, it's a shame really" she said

"Yeah, but my heart has been Emma's for a while, and I love her"

Holly nodded as left "Bye Will" she said

"Bye"

Will made his way to Emma's, knocking on the door lightly to find it was open "Emma?" he questioned

"In the bedroom" she responded "come here"

Emma stood in a light yellow nightgown, her hair down.

Will walked in and stopped in the door way "Em, you look beautiful"

"Thank you" She said nervously

"What is this?" he asked

"I am ready Will, Holly is right, sex is just sex" Emma's voice shook

Before Will could answer Emma pulled him close, attacking him with kisses

Will's hands found themselves on her waist, the soft fabric of her nightgown bunching between his fingers

Collapsing onto the bed Emma's toes curled as Will reached her back

Will could tell that she was terrified, he couldn't do this, he couldn't let her give up something. Pulling away he sat up

"Emma, I can't"

Emma sat up next to him "Whhhy" she murmured

"Because you don't want to" He answered

"Yes I do" she lied

"Emma, no you don't. You are terrified"

"Is this because of Holly?" Emma asked

"What? Emma, no!"

"It is, it's because she is sexy and amazing and I just an OCD freak" Emma ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Will put his head into his hands, as he heard Emma cry from the room next door, he stood up, walking to the door and knocking

"Em, let me in. please"

"Will. Leave" she responded in between sobs

"No, Emma I am not leaving. Now let me in" Will said sternly

"No" Emma replied

"Emma, come on. Please. Let's talk this out"

Will waited for a moment until he heard the lock click, opening the door he found Emma, sitting against the tub, her beautiful pale legs outstretched on the light blue rug

Emma sniffled "I am sorry" she said

Will sat next to her putting his legs out too "No, Emma you never have to apologize for being you"

"But, you want to have sex"

"No, Emma I just want to be with you. Yeah, I get a little frustrated at times and I am sorry that I do that. But I never want you to feel uncomfortable. Gosh Emma I will wait forever to be with you, weather we have sex in a month or a year or on our wedding night, it will be amazing"

"You deserve more than me." She said softly

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"You deserve more than some crazy OCD lady who brushes her teeth 15 times a day and takes 3 showers"

Will took her hands, she looked into his eyes

"Emma, you are not crazy. I love you. Okay? I don't care about sex Emma, I care about you feeling safe and okay"

Emma set her head on his shoulder "I just…."

"What?" he asked, stroking her hand with his thumb

"I wish I was more… I don't know. Sexy"

"Emma, you have no idea how sexy you are"

Emma laughed "no I am not"

Will looked into her eyes "Stand up" he said

Emma stood and Will lead her to the full length mirror, her eyes red and puffy. Will was still in his jeans and undershirt and socks, he stood behind her and began kissing her neck, small sweet kisses that made Emma feel weak

"Look at us" he said and Emma looked

"What" she questioned

"You are gorgeous, your hair is the most amazing color, your eyes are so big and beautiful, your legs and arms, god Emma you are so much more than sexy, you are beautiful and smart and you make me weak in the knees just thinking about you" Will kissed her head and turned her towards him "And I love you, I love everything about you. I love your chin" he kissed her chin "I love your nose" he kissed her nose "I love you cheeks" he kissed both her cheeks "and I love your lips" Will kissed her softly, her arms moving slowly around his neck, eventually pulling into a hug

"Thank you" Emma said

"Come on, why don't we go to sleep. I will sleep on the couch and I'll make you breakfast in the morning"

Will and Emma hadn't slept over together, most nights Will would crash on her couch or she would drive home much later then he liked, feeling scared for her.

"No" she said

"No?" he questioned

"Why don't you sleep with me, I mean in my bed"

"Em, are you sure?"

"Yes" Emma smiled.

As they got ready for bed Emma couldn't help but feel a little sad, maybe it was time she got some help with her issues, they defiantly weren't getting better. Emma grabbed her planner and wrote a note for herself to call a therapist on Monday.

"Ready for bed?" Will asked

"It's 8:45 Will" Emma laughed

"Right" Will smiled

"I was thinking we could watch a movie" she opened the dresser to reveal a television and dvd player

Will looked through the dvds till he found one he was pleasantly surprised Emma had _Orchestra Wives _

"Here he said"

Emma smiled at the film "good choice"

"It has our song in it" Will said as he put the movie on

"I know" Emma smirked as she crawled into her bed

Will got in next to her, letting her get as close as she felt comfortable. Emma sat near him, their legs touching, Will put his arm around her and Emma put her head on his shoulder, with his other hand he took her hand and they watched the film.

As the credits rolled by Will noticed Emma was asleep, her head still on his shoulder, her hand still in his. He turned the television and side lamp off and slouched down, letting Emma fall onto his chest, her head resting lightly, her arms holding him. He kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: And that was chapter 3. If you are wondering, yes At Last was originally used in the musical film Orchestra Wives! Yup yup I googled that shit. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Sessions

**AN: I can't believe I am on chapter four. Like I love writing but I get bored easily and distracted. There is just something about Emma and Will, I honestly love to write about them. This chapter deals with Emma's OCD, it takes place from Born This Way up until New York. It is a compilation of therapy sessions, flashbacks will be in italics. I can't seem to figure out what her therapist name is, I don't know if it is ever said but in this it is Dr. Shay. ENJOY! **

Emma tapped her foot nervously, it was her second appointment with Dr. Shay. Emma kept telling herself she would get help, but it wasn't till Will, and lady gaga that she actually did. Will had smiled when she told him, kissing her cheek and telling her he would be there for her no matter what.

"Emma Pillsbury" the secretary said

Emma stood up

"Dr. Shay will see you now"

Emma thanked the young brunette at the desk and walked into Dr. Shays office

"Hello Emma" she said

Emma said hi and began cleaning that chair, only taking 20 minutes instead of 40

"Okay, ready" Emma smiled

"Emma, it has been a week and I have to say I am impressed."

"Thank you"

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself, your routine, the people in your life" Dr. Shay pulled out a pad of paper and a pen

"Well, uh I wake up at 5am every morning, shower until exactly 5:45, brush my teeth, get dressed, do my hair and makeup, eat some breakfast and I am out the door at 7. I drive to work and clean my office. I uh, have a boyfriend, Will, that is his name and he comes in at 7:30, he brings me my coffee which I use to always pretend to drink and then dump it out because of germs but I actually drink it now. School starts at 8am so Will usually leave at 7:45 to get things started. I do my work and at 12:15 I have lunch with Will, we eat in the teachers' lounge or my office, depending on the day. At 3pm school ends and I either go home, wait for Will or do SAT prep with students. Will waits for me on nights that I have SAT. We don't see each other every night, but we see each other most. I get ready for bed at 8pm and go to sleep at 9:30pm"

"Okay" Dr. Shay said "tell me about Will, how long have you been dating? Are you two intimate?"

"We started dating in December but Will says New Year's day because that is when we made it official. Um, we kiss, and cuddle, and sometimes Will sleeps over but no, nothing more"

"And how does Will deal with your OCD"

"He is so sweet, he um… well he helps me. We had a fight last week. I uh, I was helping him with glee club, he teaches Spanish and is the glee club director. And I wasn't being very honest with myself. He was angry but he just wanted me to get help and uh that's why I came here, and that next day we made up and he told me how proud he was of me and he was just so sweet. But I am scared" Emma admitted

"Scared of what?"

"Losing him. Will is so gorgeous and talented, I mean, he is amazing, but I keep thinking he deserves more than this crazy nut job"

"Emma, you are not crazy" Dr. Shay clarified "And it sounds like Will is a wonderful man"

Emma blushed "he is"

They talked for a while longer, deciding to meet twice a week. Emma felt good as she went home that night, she felt clean.

**TRANSITION **

Emma sat silently in Dr. Shays office

"Emma?" she asked

"Yes"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

"Emma, what's wrong"

"Will, well like I said, he is amazing. He sings and dance and just is amazing. and this women, April Rhodes, they were friends in high school Well she is putting on a Broadway show, and she asked Will to go with her…."

"And, does he want to go?" Dr. Shay asked

"I don't know…. Yes, yeah I think he does. But he won't, he will stay for the glee kids… and for me"

"Okay…"

"I want him to follow his dream but god, I don't want to lose him"

"Have you told him this?"

"No, I just don't know how. I am not very good with conflict"

"Alright" Dr. Shay said "Well let's talk about how you are going to confront Will and then we will work on some of your cleaning issues, I have a challenge for you, okay?"

"Sounds good" Emma smiled slightly

**TRANSITION **

"I told him to go" Emma said

"And?" Dr. Shay asked

"He cried. He told me he can't just leave me and the kids. That we saved him, that he loves me, that he can't imagine leaving. And that he really wants to go, than he kissed me." Emma felt tears well up

"Emma, you could go with him." Dr. Shay pointed out

"No, no I couldn't. I would be holding him back"

_Emma walked through the halls, she heard voices from Sue's office and was shocked to see April and Terri. Emma burst through the door _

"_What is going on here?" she asked _

"_Oh well if it isn't the harlot who stole my husband" Terri said _

"_Hey red" April added _

"_Esmeralda, have a seat" Sue said _

"_I'd rather not" Emma said with a look of distain _

"_We were just agreeing the Will Schuester doesn't belong here. He belongs on Broadway. Don't you agree?" Sue asked _

_Emma stammered to collect her thoughts _

"_We are helping him, if he goes to Broadway with April he will be happy" Sue said _

"_Will loves those kids, he can't leave them" Emma said _

"_Oh yes he can, he was going to leave them to be an accountant before, oh yes, YOU stopped him" Terri said with hostility in her voice _

"_Will stayed because he wanted too" Emma said _

"_Yes, but he wants to go to Broadway, isn't that right April" Sue looked to the tipsy blonde _

"_Yes, but he said he can't leave. He said he loves the kids… and well, red here" _

_Emma couldn't help but smile _

"_Elma, let me ask you something" Sue stood up "do you love Will Schuester enough to let him resent you? _

"_What?" Emma asked _

"_If Will stays here, he will resent you, because the glee kids will all leave but you will still be the person he stayed for." Sue smirked _

_Terri stood up and walked over to Emma "Look Emma, Sue may be evil but she is right, Will deserves to follow his dream. And you need to let him" _

_Emma turned and left, with tears in her eyes, away from the blondes who all seemed to laugh as she cried. _

"They are right" Emma said

"You really think that?" Dr. Shay asked

"Yes…. and I love Will. And he will come back."

**TRANSITION**

"Emma, how is it going?" Dr. Shay asked

"Prom is coming up. And Will is chaperoning, he asked me to come but I just can't"

"Well why not"

"Dances, I can't handle them. the stinky gym, the sweat, the students all touching. Oh the germs, I can't handle that"

"And what does Will say?"

"_You have never been to a dance?" Will asked _

"_No. I never went when I was in school and I do all my extra stuff by doing SAT prep so Figgens hasn't asked me to chaperone" _

"_Well, you should chaperone with me!" Will seemed so excited _

"_Why?" Emma asked _

"_So we can dance together, and hear the glee kids sing" _

"_Will, I can't. the germs… I am sorry" Emma felt so embarrassed_

_Will looked a little disappointed but shook it off, "Hey, no, it is okay. I get it" _

"Will always understands" Emma said

"That's good right?" Dr. Shay asked

"Yes, but I was thinking, the dance isn't for 2 weeks, maybe, maybe I could go" Emma smiled

"Well, it is going to be hard work. We will have some intense behavioral therapies that can be very difficult to handle" 

"I want to do this for Will." Emma smiled

"Alright, let's get to work. We are going to go down the hall to the behavioral area and try some exercises with touching things and not washing your hands and stuff"

For the next two weeks Emma worked hard with Dr. Shay, she cried a few times when forced to hold some dirt and a worm crawled out but Emma handled it.

**TRANSITION **

"So, how was prom?" Dr. Shay asked

Emma smiled "Amazing."

_Will Sat in his office going over the set list for prom. It was Friday night and the school was silent, he was surprised when he heard the clicking of heels coming his way _

"_Hey" Emma smiled a garment bag in hand "I went by your apartment and you weren't there so I came here" _

"_Hey" Will got up and gave her a kiss "What are you doing here? What's that?" _

"_Well, I talked to Figgens and signed up to chaperone for the prom, and I was wondering if you would be my date?" Emma grinned _

"_What? Seriously. What about the germs" Will asked _

"_Will, I know you will keep me safe. And I asked for us to be the stage chaperones, basically we just have to make sure no one slushies' the glee kids" Emma smiled _

_Will grabbed her and kissed her "I love you so damn much Emma Pillsbury" _

_Emma giggled "Come on, let's go buy you a tie to match my dress" _

_They left hand in hand. _

_Emma wore a light purple fitted halter dress, it flowed to her knees. Her shoes were black Stuart Weizmann with little bows. Will was dressed in black dress pants and a light purple button down with a suit jacket and no tie. They swayed together as Rachel sang jar of hearts and rolled their eyes to FRIDAY. _

"_Hey, I will be right back" Will said sweetly and ran over to Rachel asking her something. _

"_Rachel?" _

"_Yeah" she smiled at the glee teacher _

"_You are singing the last song of the night right?" Will asked _

"_Yes" _

"_Could you do me a favor and sing Emma and my song?" He asked _

"_Sure thing Mr. Schue! What is it?" _

_Will whispered to Rachel the name and returned to Emma who just smiled as he took her hands and spun her around making her giggle. _

_Rachel went to Quinn and Brittany to ask for backup and the three girls went on stage_

"_Last song of the night, this song is dedicated to all those couples out there. And to a very special couple, you know who you are" Rachel smiled over to Will and Emma _

"_This is for you "Will whispered in Emma's ear _

_As Rachel began to sing Etta James lyrics Emma couldn't help but smile, how had she ended up so lucky. _

"Well, sounds like a great night" Dr. Shay smiled

"It really was. And I only took 3 showers when I got home. Which was good" Emma smiled and took a sip of water from the class in front of her.

**TRANSITION **

"I don't do well with death" Emma said after being silent for 5 minutes

"Someone you know died?" Dr. Shay asked

"I didn't really know her. She is Sue's sister. I don't know if I can go to a funeral"

"Is Will going?"

"Yes, but…. It has been odd between us lately" Emma admitted

"Why is that?"

"He leaves for New York soon, and I just… well I told him I would help him pack and I did and it was hard."

"Seems like you are scared"

"I am. I mean there we were packing and him asking me to collect his mail every day and me saying yes and I just thought, what if he ends up not coming back"

"Let's tackle one thing at a time Emma, first the funeral"

"Okay"

Dr. Shay talked her though it and they did some challenges

"That was very good Emma, I will see you next time"

**TRANSITION **

"Will leaves in the morning" Emma said

"Oh"

"We said goodbye earlier, Sue had this whole idea with Terri and Terri actually ended up coming through for him and then she left and we met up and I was so close to tears but I didn't cry and he told me he would see me soon and he kissed me and walked me to my car but I just kept thinking…. What if he doesn't come back?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Dr. Shay asked

"Because he is talented and his dreams are in New York"

"It's going to be okay Emma, whatever happens. But right now, while Will is gone, you need to focus on yourself. Wouldn't you feel amazing if when Will returned you could move further in your relationship?

Emma smiled "yeah, yeah I really would"

**AN: Short chapter, long one coming up! It will be New York, and then a beautiful WEMMA summer! **


End file.
